owv_pop_wiki_1718fandomcom-20200214-history
30. ZZP-er
Bijdrage van Lara Lauinger en Robin Mertens uit practicumgroep 21. ZZP-er Je hebt het vast al eens langs horen komen: "Ik werk als ZZP-er", maar wat houdt dat eigenlijk in? Laten we eerst de ZZP-er kort toelichten. Misschien eerst handig om te weten dat ZZP-er hetzelfde betekent als freelancer. Verder staat de afkorting ZZP voor Zelfstandige Zonder Personeel. Dit betekent dat je als zelfstandige ondernemer werkt voor verschillende opdrachtgevers, zonder eigen personeel en zonder dienstverband. Juist, maar hoe wordt je ZZP-er, wat zijn voordelen en wat zijn nadelen? Dat zullen we hieronder voor je op een rijtje zetten. Hoe wordt je ZZP-er? De eerste stap die je moet ondernemen om ZZP-er te worden is een handelsnaam bedenken; dus de naam van jouw onderneming. Vervolgens moet je je inschrijven bij de Kamer van Koophandel, dit is onder verschillende rechtsvormen mogelijk. Voorbeelden van rechtsvormen zijn: naamloze vennootschap (nv), vennootschap onder firma (VOF) en stichtingen. De meest voorkomende rechtsvormen waaronder ZZP-ers zich inschrijven zijn als eenmanszaak en als besloten vennootschap (BV). Als je je inschrijft als eenmanszaak hoef je je alleen in te schrijven bij de Kamer van Koophandel als je aan criteria voor een onderneming voldoet. Deze criteria zijn: 1) Lever je goederen of diensten? 2) Je vraagt meer dan alleen een symbolische vergoeding? (het gaat niet om vrijwilligerswerk of een hobby die alleen geld kost) 3) Neem je deel aan het economische verkeer? Voor meer informatie over de criteria kan worden gekeken op de website van de Kamer van Koophandel. De laatste stap is jezelf inschrijven bij de Belastingdienst. Hier zal je met omzetsbelasting (btw) en inkomstenbelasting in aanraking komen. Freelancers / zzp’ers krijgen te maken met omzetbelasting (btw) en inkomstenbelasting. Belangrijk is je status als freelancer / zzp’er. Voor de btw ben je een ondernemer als je zelfstandig een bedrijf of beroep uitoefent. De rechtsvorm maakt daarbij niet uit. Wat zijn voordelen? * Je bent je eigen baas * Zelf je werktijden en vakanties bepalen * Je netwerk vergroten * Veel afwisseling in je werk * Hoge mate van vrijheid * Eigen prijs bepalen (deze is vaak hoger dan niet-ZZP) * In zekere mate zelf de inhoud van je werk bepalen (meer kunnen doen wat je leuk vind) * Fiscale voordelen (o.a. de zelfstandigenaftrek voor ZZP-ers bij de belasting) Wat zijn nadelen? * Moeilijk grenzen trekken tussen werk en privé (je neemt je werk vaak mee naar huis) * Hoge mate van eigen verantwoordelijkheid, discipline en zelfredzaamheid * Geen zekerheid van een vast inkomen * Zelf verantwoordelijk voor het hebben van werk/klussen (concurrentie is groot) * Zelf je verzekeringen afsluiten en zorgen dat je goed verzekerd bent * Zelf belasting afdragen * Geen recht op WW-uitkering * Meer administratiewerk Wij hopen dat je inmiddels een beetje een beeld hebt gekregen van wat het inhoud om werkzaam te zijn als ZZP-er. Lijkt het je wel wat om zelfstandig aan de slag te gaan? Hieronder nog een aantal tips voor het opstarten: # Zorg dat je administratie goed en zakelijk in elkaar zit # Zoek van te voren goed uit welke belastingen je moet betalen # Let goed op het scheiden van werk en privé # Begin tijdig met netwerken # Zet genoeg geld opzij, houd er rekening mee dat er periodes zijn dat je inkomen wat minder zal zijn (bijvoorbeeld door vakantie, ziekte of gebrek aan werk) # Arbeidsongeschiktheid is als ZZP-er niet vanzelfsprekend voor je geregeld, zorg dat je hier op voorbereid bent # Zorg dat je goed en volledige verzekerd bent # Zorg dat je je pensioensregeling op orde hebt Bijdrage '''van Shola Benjamin en Tim Visser uit OWV 04 ZZP (Zelfstandige Zonder Personeel) Algemene informatie Om ZZP-er te worden is het belangrijk dat je daar de juiste instelling voor hebt. Je bent als ZZP-er namelijk toegewezen op jezelf, dus je moet hier ook mee om kunnen gaan. Het is voor veel mensen in loondienst een grote stap om te nemen, omdat je hiermee ook een hoop zekerheid verliest. Denk bijvoorbeeld aan doorbetaling bij ziekte of pensioenopbouw. Waarom zou je als ZZP-er aan de slag gaan? Dit kan meerdere redenen hebben, hieronder staan een aantal mogelijke redenen: - Huidige relatie met werkgever is niet optimaal - Veel behoefte naar afwisselend werk - Vakgebieden waarin veel vraag is naar een bepaalde vaardigheid, maar er weinig mensen met de benodigde vaardigheid zijn. Dit geeft je een bepaalde waarde en een mogelijkheid om te onderhandelen. - Eigen besluiten willen maken Waar je vooral over moet nadenken is het volgende: Ten eerste is het verstand om jezelf af te vragen wanneer je verwacht als ZZP-er aan de slag te gaan, en of deze verwachting realistisch is. Ten tweede zal het zijn dat je tussen opdrachten tijdelijk zonder werk komt te zitten, dus is het hebben van een geldbuffer handig. Ook netwerken is erg belangrijk als ZZP-er, dit is de voornaamste manier om aan een nieuwe opdracht te komen. Het is dan ook belangrijk dat je LinkedIn en je CV up to date zijn. De stappen die genomen moeten worden voordat je daadwerkelijk als ZZP-er aan de slag kunt gaan zijn als volgt: - Inschrijven bij de Kamer van Koophandel als eenmanszaak - Bij de belastingdienst een BTW nummer aanvragen - Kiezen van een rechtsvorm - Eventuele bedrijfsverzekering afsluiten - Per jaar moet je minimaal 1225 uur besteden aan je eigen onderneming - Minimaal de helft van de werkbare uren besteden aan je eigen onderneming Opstarten als zelfstandig psycholoog Om als zelfstandige werkzaam te zijn als psycholoog zijn er een aantal praktische zaken die je op orde moet hebben. Ten eerste moet je je BIG-registratie en je NIP-registratie op orde hebben zodat je een officiële erkenning als psycholoog hebt. Dit is wettelijk verplicht om als zelfstandig psycholoog te kunnen werken. Je gaat namelijk met patiënten werken, en dus lever je zorg aan je cliënten. Toekomstige cliënten kunnen een herkenbaar kwaliteitslabel zien en dit zal hen vertrouwen geven van jouw professionaliteit. Het is als ZZP psycholoog belangrijk dat je een contract afsluit bij een zorgverzekeraar, zodat je cliënten de kosten via de verzekering vergoed krijgen. Afhankelijk van hoe je te werk wilt gaan als ZZP’er is het mogelijk om je eigen woning als bedrijfsruimte te gebruiken. Hier moet je ook voor opletten, in sommige gemeentes zal er een onttrekkingsvergunning aangevraagd moeten worden als het gaat om zorgverlening. Het heeft mogelijk ook invloed op de huur en/of hypotheekovereenkomst. Medische dossiers van patiënten moeten worden bijgehouden. Hierin moet worden bijgehouden welke behandelingen de patiënten hebben gekregen. Ook is het verplicht om deze patiëntendossiers ten minste vijftien jaar te bewaren. '''Bijdrage van Ludo en Edwin uit practicumgroep 20 Een ZZP’er of Zelfstandige Zonder Personeel is iemand die een eenmanszaak bezit. Deze eenmanszaak kan van alles inhouden, het kan een schilderbedrijf zijn, adviesbureau of vrijwel alles wat er te bedenken is. Een eenmanszaak is in principe makkelijk op te richten. Als een ZZP’er alle benodigde materialen en financiële middelen heeft om een eenmanszaak te beginnen hoeft er enkel en alleen een inschrijving te worden gedaan bij de Kamer van Koophandel. Hierbij krijgt men een BTW-nummer zodat eventuele zakelijke kosten via dit nummer te bestellen zijn. Op deze manier hoeft geen btw betaald te worden over de aankopen. Vervolgens is het belangrijk om een inkomen te creëren, dit gaat natuurlijk door middel van opdrachten en klanten. Een groot onderdeel van het ZZP’er zijn is dan ook netwerken. Het is belangrijk jezelf te presenteren en zoveel mogelijk contact te leggen met potentiële klanten. Een middel dat hierbij kan helpen voor ZZP’ers is een bemiddelaar, deze bieden als tussenpersoon de oplossing voor ZZP’ers die lastig een klant kunnen vinden. Echter rekenen deze vaak wel hoge kosten en een bepaalde marge van de winst, als ZZP’er is het belangrijk hier rekening mee te houden. Een tweede belangrijk punt om rekening mee te houden is de administratie. Opdrachten die binnenkomen kunnen het beste in een overeenkomst worden vastgelegd. Als er achteraf klachten blijken te zijn of een klant betaald niet kan er makkelijk worden terug gekeken op de overeenkomst. Hierin zullen duidelijk de afspraken vermeld moeten zijn die overeengekomen worden. Ook hiervoor kan een bemiddelaar worden ingeschakeld maar ook hier geld dat dit veel kosten kan met zich mee kan brengen. Dit is niet het enige administratieve gedeelte van het werk als ZZP’er. Zo moeten er bijvoorbeeld rekeningen worden verstuurd, begrotingen worden gemaakt en moet de ZZP’er zelf elke drie maanden belastingaangifte verzorgen. Hieronder alle zaken waar nog meer rekening mee moet worden gehouden. Voordat belasting beschreven wordt, zal eerst het inkomen worden besproken. Als ZZP´er moet er een realistisch uurloon bepaald worden, die afhankelijk is van het vak, de ervaring, maar ook of er veel vraag voor is. Met een hoog uurtarief kunnen opdrachtgevers worden afgeschrikt, maar met een laag uurtarief kunnen opdrachtgevers geen vertrouwen hebben in de aangeboden vaardigheden. Soms kan het zo zijn dat een stille periode aanbreekt met weinig of geen opdrachten. Het is dus belangrijk om een financiële buffer op te bouwen, zodat er geen problemen ontstaat zoals faillissement. Er is nog de mogelijkheid om naar de gemeente te gaan voor een BBZ-regeling, voor ondersteuning wanneer er zich geen opdrachten aanbieden. Vervolgens komt de belasting. Er moet duidelijk gekeken worden naar beroep; afhankelijk van een beroep moet er 0%, 6% of 21% btw worden berekend over de uurtarieven. Nadat er winst is gemaakt, mag over kosten die zijn gemaakt om die winst de behalen, belasting worden afgetrokken. Dit kan de winst verhogen, en zo blijven de kosten lager. Het is dus belangrijk te kijken wat er binnenkomt en uitgaat. Dit is een groot deel van de administratie, maar een boekhouder is een simpele oplossing voor deze werklasten. Echter, wanneer een klant niet betaald, blijft de winst weg. Om ervoor te zorgen dat de rekening wordt betaald, kan er een incassoservice worden gebruikt. Mocht een klant niet willen betalen omwille een juridisch conflict, is het handig om een zakelijke rechtsbijstandverzekering af te sluiten. Hierdoor worden onenigheden opgelost, en scheelt dit weer zorgen als ZZP’er. Er worden naast de rechtsbijstandverzekering nog meer verzekeringen aangeboden. Wat nodig is verschilt per persoon en per beroep. Wanneer er onzekerheid ontstaat, zorg dan voor professioneel advies. ' ' ''